1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor package. More particularly, the present invention is related to a semiconductor package with a microstrip antenna formed therein.
2. Related Art
A well-known wireless electronic application usually contains digital, analog and radio frequency devices and circuits and such circuit or devices are usually integrated in a chip. On the basis, such chip, antenna and passive components are then integrated in a printed circuit board. However, as mentioned above, only the passive components, digital, analog and radio frequency circuits are integrated in an assembly package accompanying the development of the semiconductor technologies, such as the improvements and the developments of multi-chips module package, chip scale package, wafer level packages and flip chip technology, but the antenna is formed in or disposed on printed circuits boards rather than integrated in an assembly package. The disadvantage is that it is not only to be able to integrate an antenna within a package module but also limit to the layout of another circuits in the printed circuit board.
Therefore, providing another semiconductor package with antenna devices formed therein to solve the mentioned-above disadvantages is the most important task in this invention.